An Unlikely Bond
by AnInterestedThirdParty
Summary: The story of Jaune and Blake and the events that brought them together. It was an unlikely pairing and a simple mission, but everything can change at the drop of a hat. But from fire comes the strongest of bonds. JaunexBlake, one-shot


**Hi everyone. I just wanted to send out this quick one-shot while I had the chance. It's a JaunexBlake story. I love this pairing and while I don't think it has much hope in the real show, I still wanted to write about it.**

**Let me know what you think! (#DropAReview)**

**RWBy and all the characters are owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was nervous.

The last few days seemed to have blurred by in a stream of random events, that he, despite being there, was just given small insights to. First was a meeting, then a small dust plane ride, and now he was here in the middle of a forest, Blake walking by his side.

* * *

The note had appeared on his bed. It was written in a quick scrawl and though difficult to read, contained only one line of text.

_Ozpins office, now._

There was something about the note that made it incredibly scary. It was short and punctual, unlike the drawling dialogs Ozpin usually gave. This meant it was either from Goodwitch, or the professor was uncharacteristically stressed.

Either way, Jaune didn't want to keep them waiting.

He grabbed his things quickly, throwing on his armor haphazardly. Deciding it would take to long he grabbed his sword and tucked it under his arm, running towards the door. Pyrrha was on the other side. Jaune nearly ran into her, but dashed down the hall, yelling an apology over his shoulder.

Opzin's office was on the other side of the campus and Jaune exhausted himself instantly. Upon reaching it, he would have preferred to have leaned against it, but instead knocked on it lightly. He waited a few moments and he heard someone say "come in" on the other side.

Upon entering he was immediately confused. Ozpin was nervously tapping his fingers together from his perch atop his desk, and across from him sat Blake. She turned to see him walk in but did not say anything, or even nod, she just looked back to Ozpin.

"Ah, Jaune, good, you are here." Ozpin gestured for him to sit down and Jaune did just that, sliding into the chair adjacent to Blake. "You both must be wondering why I asked for you." Jaune didn't want to say yes for fear of stating the obvious so instead nodded his head. Blake remained motionless.

Ozpin pulled out a small remote and pointed it at a screen on the wall to his left. A map of Vale and the surrounding communities flickered to life. "I need both of you for something. One might call it a mission." He clicked the remote again and the map magnified to the area just south of Vale. "We are getting disturbing reports of troubles in the south, troubles I need both of you to deal with."

Blake scrunched her nose. Jaune had to guess that the small motion was her sign of confusion, and because he was just as puzzled, decided to ask for her.

"Ummm, sir?" Ozpin looked to him, his eyes blinking rather quickly.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why me? More importantly, why just us?" Jaune gestured between Blake and himself. "No offense, but don't you think a mission would be better done by two people from the same team?" Ozpin didn't answer but instead pulled some files from his desk. He rummaged through them quickly before selecting a photo, which he proceeded to place in front of the two students.

Jaune recognized the men in the photo immediately. They had their faces covered by white helmets and the symbol of a red wolf sewn onto their backs.

_White Fang_

Blake sat forward almost immediately clearly interested. Jaune understood why. After the incident on the Vale Docks with Torchwick, it was common knowledge that Blake was a faunus, though she continued to wear her trademarked bow. Jaune had also heard whisperings of Blake and her involvement with White Fang, though he had discounted most of it as gossip.

What this had to do with him was still a mystery.

"Excuse me sir, I am still confused, why did you choose me for this mission?" Jaune watched as Ozpin pulled another photo from his file, which he handed directly to Jaune.

Jaune's blood froze.

The picture was blurry and out of focus, but he had recognized the thatched roofs of the town it depicted. A few of the faces of the people in the streets stood out to him. He had walked those streets since birth.

* * *

So here he was, on the way to **Havenport**, his home, a rock of stress in his stomach. After he had seen the photo, Ozpin explained that White Fang was using the small town as their base of operations. It is unknown how much the people of Havenport knew, but Ozpin feared for thair safety. It was only logical to send a faunus and someone who knew the area to observe and report.

Jaune looked at Blake out of the corner of his gaze. Thankfully she had her strangely colored eyes pointed ahead, leaving Jaune free to inspect her as he pleased. She was tall, thin and surprisingly beautiful. Though she was unnaturally quiet. So quiet, Jaune couldn't remember her having ever said a word to him.

Yet she was not always like this. He had been able to catch glimpses of her in the hall, laughing quietly with her friends. She had one of those dry little chuckles that were surprisingly sweet, though Jaune had never heard it up close.

He wondered if she was just shy.

He heard someone clear their throat remembered he was staring at Blake. Her orange eyes examined him quizzically and he looked away blushing.

"Is their something wrong Jaune?" Her voice was light and sweet. Jaune was surprised such a kind voice came from such an opposing figure.

"No, uh, sorry about that." He thought he saw a small smile grace her face, and he almost smiled himself before he smelled it.

Smoke.

Jaune looked all around him before he realized Blake had her head cocked upward above the tree line. Jaune followed her gaze and his pulse quickened. A trail of black smoke lazily moved up into the sky. Jaune knew what it meant, and knew where it was coming from.

He took off running quickly. Blake said nothing but ran just as quickly, running in tangent with him. The smell grew more and more distinct and the air became thicker.

That was when he saw it.

Havenport was gone. The fires had gone out, and all that remained were smoking ruins. Jaune panicked and ran faster. He needed to find his home, he needed to find his parents. He heard Blake call after him but ignored her, his fear driving him mad.

The town square had been reduced to ashes and the hall nothing more than bricks. Jaune kept running, trying his best to ignore the bodies in the street. His home was nearby, situated on the northern outskirts of the town, and he silently hoped it had been spared.

If the house was ok, then his parents would be to.

Blake was close behind him, running at full speed. She was naturally fast as it was, but Jaune's desperation made him insanely fast and she was having trouble keeping up. She knew White Fang was responsible. Their calling cards were all over the place, from the claw marks on the bodies to the Dust burns covering the buildings. Why they did it was another question entirely.

She nearly ran into Jaune when he stopped suddenly. He had his hands at his sides and his fists were gripped so tightly his knuckles were white. In front of him was a house. It was a cottage, nothing to large. There had once been flowers framing the front yard but all of that had been tossed aside and torn up. The front of the house was blown open and the door had been tossed into the street.

Blake held her hand to her mouth and gasped. Jaune still didn't move, just remained standing still, his knees shaking. Blake could only guess that the cottage had been his home. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he began walking forward. Blake watched him make his way up the stone path and into the home. She decided not to follow him but instead looked behind her. Her ears could pick up the slightest of movements and all her senses told her this town was dead. No hearts beat besides her own and the rapidly quickening one in Jaune's house.

Then she heard it. It was the low hum of a dust plane. It was a good distance away but was coming quickly. Blake didn't know who it was but whoever was coming, they probably weren't here to help.

Two dust planes erupted from behind the tree line and Blake saw the red wolves painted on their sides.

Blake was about to yell for Jaune when the small cottage was enveloped in a white light and exploded.

* * *

The door was gone so all he needed to do was walk in through the large hole. Most of the furniture had been tipped over and the pictures from the wall had been strewn about the floor.

"Mom? Dad?" It was a desperate yell, and was not returned in anyway. The house remained eerily quiet and Jaune felt his sadness grow. He left the kitchen and walked into the family room. The furniture here was much more intact and the coals in the fireplace were still glowing.

That's where he found them. They were on the ground by the fireplace, curled up next to each other. They looked peaceful, as if they were asleep, but Jaune knew different. Their chests neither rose nor fell, and they both remained deathly still.

Jaune felt something inside of him snap, and his fists clenched even tighter. Life was unfair. He had done anything wrong, so why did he have to live through this? His Aura was flaring and white flames began to flicker around him.

He let out a mighty scream and the splinters of wood around him began to rise. He looked at his parents once again and the tears began to fall. All at once his Aura burst, and the house erupted.

Blake watch as the dust planes circled closer. She pulled out Gambol Shroud and let off a few shots, hoping to draw White Fang to her and away from the ruined house. The planes came closer and began peppering the earth around her with bullets.

Black danced around their shots, letting off a few of her own every few seconds. The planes came to a stop over her and Blake gasped. The hulls of the ships were lined with White Fang members, and the cold shine of metal reflected at her evilly.

She prepared to jump when the ships suddenly jerked to the rights. Blake stared in awe as she watched a figure bathed in white light plunged his sword into the top of the hull, cutting through it like paper.

_Jaune?_

The ships collided in midair and spun into a ball of fire, peppering the earth in shrapnel. Explosion after explosion ripped the planes apart and Blake cowered behind a piece of fallen timber, protecting the back of her neck.

All at once the eruptions ended, the air going back to its usual stillness. Blake peeked her head about the log and looked around. The ground was covered in dark burns and pieces of metal were planted in the dirt. There was no sign of life.

Blake got to her feet and walked through it, looking for a sign of any survivors, most importantly Jaune. She found him in a crater crying silently to himself. He had his face tucked into his arms, his sword lying at his side.

Concerned Blake went to the rim of the whole, looking down at the boy. "Jaune? Jaune, are you alright?" He made no move to respond just looked up at her. She saw the pain in his eyes and slid down to the whole to stand near him. He rose to greet her and dried his eyes on his sleeve.

"They're all dead." He said it at a tone just above a whisper and Blake placed her hand on his shoulder. "Even my parents..." The tears began to fall again and Blake wrapped her arms around him pulling him into her shoulder. Her own tears began to fall and they stood there together, quietly sobbing.

They found his parent's bodies and gave them a proper funeral. Jaune didn't cry anymore, just kept his face in a frown. Blake didn't know what to do. She just kept her hand on his shoulder or held his hand in her own.

* * *

Their return to school was uneventful. Classes resumed and both were caught up in the day-to-day routines they had grown accustomed to. They spoke very little, and never about what they had both seen. Blake spent her time with her team and Jaune with his. However, something was off. Jaune had lost his usual spark. He no longer laughed joyously, and never smiled the way he used to.

He had grown up, the pain he felt forcing him to drop his old, childish ways. His fighting improved and his grades rose, but his friends saw his suffering and knew not what to do.

He ran into her in the library. They greeted each other and spoke a little, but said their goodbyes soon after. They both wrote it off as a fluke, but a reminder of the companionship they once felt was made. They found themselves actively searching for each other when they had the chance. They recommended books to each other, and soon, never left the other's side.

They were like siblings. They never left the other's side. Be it at lunch, in class, or on graduation day, their hands clung together, a smile on their lips.

They laughed together, they smiled together, they loved together.

Two people who, in all likelihood, never should have been friends, had become eternal companions. They had a bond that withstood the eternal tests of time.

* * *

**There your have it. I thought the ending was a little weird but I think the suddenness of it added a certain affect.**

**Please let me know if you liked it. I am thinking about creating an actual story based around this pairing, tell me what you think!**

**AnInterestedThirdParty**


End file.
